darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Loarnab
Loarnab was a hydra god of limited intellect but tremendous might that occupied and ruled over the land that would become Senntisten very early on in the Second Age. It was killed by Zaros soon after his arrival to Gielinor, and turned into a power source to allow thousands of demons to travel from Infernus to Gielinor. History It is unknown how Loarnab ascended to godhood, although it is known that it was a Hydra prior to its ascension. At some point during the Second Age, it started terrorising the area that would later become Senntisten, forcing the locals to pay tribute to it in the form of human sacrifices or risk being devoured. These locals also provided Loarnab with its name. Eventually Zaros arrived on Gielinor with 100 avernic demons led by Duke Nemesis, and seeking to claim the area where Loarnab resided, they lured it out by providing sacrifices they had captured from nearby villages. After it emerged, the legion of demons attacked Loarnab and cut off its two heads, only for four more to emerge in their place. The battle between the two forces continued, with Loarnab decimating the demonic forces and regrowing two heads for every one it lost, until an hour later the majority of the demons were dead and the god possessed twelve heads. Now considerably weakened, Zaros ordered the demons to retreat and then caught Loarnab's attention, causing it to charge at him. Zaros stepped out of its way at the last second, and tentacles emerged from where he had stood, which proceeded to entrap Loarnab and injure it immensely, causing each of its heads to scream in agony. After Loarnab was completely entrapped, Zaros proceeded to use his magic to turn it into a living power source, entwining its heads together and surrounding it with ice-covered crystals, which sedated it, although it remained tormented. He then used Loarnab's high divine energy to create a portal large enough to bring forth the rest of his demonic legions from Infernus to use as military forces for his empire. . Each of Loarnab's heads slowly turned to stone, while Loarnab struggled to stay alive. After the twelfth Demonic Legion had arrived from Infernus, Loarnab finally died, with its final head turning to stone and the rest of its body soon following. The tentacles and crystal then dissipated from Loarnab's body, leaving its corpse behind as a "twisted monument a sign to any who would oppose Lord Zaros." The location of Loarnab's remains are currently unknown, although they would presumably have remained in Senntisten for the duration of the Second Age. However, New Varrock's museum has Loarnab's petrified remains on display. Trivia *The name 'Loarnab' is a reference to the term 'lorenoob'; a colloquial name for a player who is very interested in the game's story. The name was suggested to Mod Jack by a player in-game, after which Mod Osborne approved. *The description of Loarnab in Codex Ultimatus is similar to the in the myth of . *The emotions that Loarnab experiences as it dies (Anger, Fear, Confusion and Hopelessness) are the same four that feature in Tolna's Rift, which resides close to where Loarnab died. **Activating the Loarnab exhibit in the New Varrock Museum will result in the following messages: ***A voice in your head shouts: 'LOARNAB ANGRY!' ***A voice in your head quivers: 'LOARNAB AFRAID!' ***A voice in your head queries: 'LOARNAB CONFUSED?' ***A voice in your head fades: 'LOARNAB LOSE HOPE...' References Category:Mahjarrat Memories